


Muti fandom one shots

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Yandere, Yandere Shinsou Hitoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's just muti fandom one-shots
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Pacify her

Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Juiro have been best friends in Class 1-A for a while. The two have had undeniable chemistry. One night during one of class 1-A’s ‘family’ movie nights the entire class had a plot to get the two together, from the movie the class was gonna watch to where everyone sat. With the help of Izuku and Iida, they managed to make the most ideal arrangements to get the two teens together. A few weeks afterward Denki decided to hang out with his best friend Hitoshi Shinsou. The two went to the park and then the mall, and finally, the two went back to Hitoshi’s house as Denki was spending the night. The blonde threw his bag in the corner and flopped down on the purple-haired boy’s bed.   
“So Pikachu, ya got anything new going on with ya?” Hitoshi asked as he looked through some things in his closet.   
“Oh! I and Jurio are dating!” exclaimed a very excited Denki. Shinsou stopped what he was doing and froze. He drew in a deep breath before a low and dark chuckle escaped his throat.   
“Denki, yes or no?” he asked the blonde.  
“Huh?” He responded. Hitoshi now had control of him.   
“Break up with her, then lay down and stay still.” he barked. Denki did as he was told. Now, the purple-haired boy never intended to be villainous, but he had to admit, Denki was cute and someone he could bond with well. He smoothed his hair back and sighed out loud. Denki was his, and to be fair to Denki, his brain was fried more often than not, so how could he have known that his soulmate was right in front of him. Of course, he couldn’t, but still, he had to teach the blonde a lesson, how else could he get it through Denki’s thick skull that he belonged to him and him alone.   
Hitoshi finished up getting his things out of the closet and he went back to his sweet little lightning bolt.   
“Sit up” Denki did as he was told, Hitoshi was very impressed with himself, he has never had somebody under such a strong mind control bind before. He laughed a little bit as he grabbed one of the things he got from inside the closet, a little collar with a lightning bolt-shaped tag. It also had a chain attached to it. “Looks so cute on you, sorry I had to do this to ya honey bunches, but you can forgive me later, now lay back down so I can do your hands. And with that, Hitoshi grabbed his capture weapon and tied Denki’s hands together, “I can’t lie to you, sweetheart, you look so good like that it’s taking everything within my power not to keep you here forever, hmm… on second thought I think I might for the sake of my selfishness. Besides, you belong to me, why would you need to leave when you have me here.” He went on like that for quite a while, as he continued to talk about his crazy love fantasy and his voice seemed, to get more and more deranged. He finally decided to release his hold on Denki to see what he thought of his new life, all the blonde did was a struggle and scream for help. Shinsou got sick of it quickly and decided to gag his cute new little pet. He saw that he would have to train Denki to be the perfect little thing for him, and he would do it no matter how long it took. Denki was no one’s but his, so of course, he can train him up however he pleases. Hitoshi decided on training him to be the perfect little obedient thing, that way, he’ll do as he’s told without Shinsou having to use his quirk.


	2. Things we used to share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, Virgil is still hurt but Logan is there to lend a hand

Virgil sat alone in his room. He wasn’t much in the mood for music, he wasn’t up for watching a movie, and he couldn’t muster up the inspiration to write something, so instead, the edgy emo sat there thinking and drawing a nice background as his mind wandered. He thought back to his previous relationship when it was him and Roman. He thought back to their very first date,  
“I’m telling you Princey, taking me to the carnival is a bad idea because I’ll never wanna leave.” Virgil had warned the princely side. The autumn breeze was really getting to him and he drew his purple patchwork hoodie closer to his body in order to stay warmer. As the two brought wrist bands so they could ride every ride, Virgil saw his favorite ride of all times the zipper. The ride was bonkers fast and Virgil loved the high and rush more than anything in the world. He grabbed Roman’s hand and ran towards the line for the outrageous ride.   
“Didn’t take you for much of a zipper person emo.” commented the prince as Virgil excitedly bounded on the heels of his feet waiting impatiently for his turn to get on the ride. After what felt like an eternity, it was finally their turn to ride the ride. It started off slow and subtle, almost deceptively slow. In a split second the ride sped up and they were bouncing round and round and round. Sudden;y they were stuck at the top, Roman looked Virgil in his eyes and the two kissed. Their lips connected and it felt like fireworks. The second after they broke the kiss, the ride started back up again and it went incredibly fast once more. After the ride was done, Virgil felt giddy and drunk. He couldn’t stop giggling or clinging to Roman, he felt on top of the world.   
Virgil hugged his hoodie close to himself as he threw his sketchbook to the corner of the room, the thick book landed with a loud smack. The first dates were always the greatest. Virgil then remembered how their relationship progressed and how judgemental and cruel Roman grew.   
“Are you really going to wear that on our date tonight, it’s tacky, I really thought you cared about our anniversary, Virgil,” he stood there feeling lesser than.  
“Logan and I spent hours putting this outfit together the two of us thought-”   
“Well, you and the calculator watch were wrong, if you’re gonna ask someone for help with fashion ask me next time because seriously you look like a train wreck though if we don’t leave now we’re going to miss our reservations. Next time I’m going to dress you emo.” Roman spat at him. Virgil felt really down a while after that, he didn’t realize that his outfit was so bad.   
Virgil closed his eyes and wondered for a second, was Logan as ashamed of him as Roman was. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, he started sobbing loudly and violently. He caught a glimpse of his red face sobbing reflection in the mirror.   
“This is why Roman broke up with you, why Logan will probably break up with you and this is why no one will ever love you!” Virgil got up and punched the mirror as hard as he could. The thing shattered, as small shards flew around the room, a decent amount of them were stuck in Virgil’s knuckles, still, the anxious male continued to punch his mirror until all of the glass was in his fist or on the floor. HE was screaming and sobbing as he did so. As he was having his episode, Logan appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Expertly, he pulled Virgil away from the wreckage and started soothing him.   
“Hey hey hey, baby, it’s okay it’s okay.” Logan began whispering. He summoned a first aid kit and began tending to Virgil’s many cuts and gashes.   
“I-I-I-I’m sorry Logan, I’m sorry I’m not enough” Virgil sobbed out clutching onto Logan’s shirt. Logan only ran his slender fingers through Virgil’s hair, it’s okay V lets get you into something comfy, like my blue hoodie and we can cuddle, we’ll go to my room and address this situation later okay? Does that sound good?” Virgil nodded as Logan picked him up.


	3. Stronger Than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is still a jackass

Virgil sat alone in the mindscape. He sat in the living room watching some movie or another while scrolling through his phone. He wasn’t really paying attention to much so when two arms wrapped around him, bringing him to the person’s chest he gasped in sudden surprise.   
“Hey emo” Virgil sighed in relief as he heard the voice, it was just Remus. Remus hugged Virgil closer to him and started running his fingers through the emo’s hair. He started humming a soft lullaby in order to soothe his boyfriend to sleep. He could sense that Virgil had a stressful day and that his twin hadn’t exactly helped matters when it was group discussion time. Roman was being particularly asshole-ish this time around. He had insulted Virgil to the point where he sunk down in the middle of the video. Still, the purple-haired emo refused to cry, because if he cries then he lets Roman win.   
“You okay Virge?” Remus asked with genuine concern coating his voice. He knew that Virgil rivaled Janus when it came to hiding his emotions and he just wanted to make the poor boy feel better.   
“It’s just that every time I try my hardest to be all positive and cheery Roman always pushes me back into the box of being the bad guy and I’m sick and tired of it. He even called me paranoia, he was using my old name before I sunk down. I had to leave before I broke down in front of the others.” He poured out to Remus as tears began pooling in his eyes. He took another breath before he continued, “I just don’t understand what I have to do to be a part of the group, I don’t understand why he can’t see me as anything as bad.” Virgil began sobbing harder as he buried his face in Remus’ shirt. Remus only hugged him tightly and whispered sweet nothings to calm him down.   
After about 20 or 30 minutes of Remus calming and comforting Virgil, the emo boy finally fell asleep. Remus decided that in the time Virgil was asleep, he would devise a plan with Janus. The dark side whipped out his phone and opened Janus’ contact,   
Trash boi: We have a prince to take care of  
Danger noodle: What happened  
Trash boi: He hurt our Storm Cloud, he’s asleep right now, we’re in the living room if you wanna join the cuddle session  
Danger noodle: I’ll be right up.   
Janus entered the common room and saw his two boyfriends cuddling, he couldn’t help but awe at the sight. He snuck a few pictures for his camera roll and went over to the couch. Remus and Janus carefully shifted as not to wake up Virgil. The two whispered revenge plans, but as they did they couldn’t help but sneak looks at their darling little emo boy who was just oh so cute when he was asleep.


End file.
